L'Echiquier du coeur
by the-luna-freeshooter
Summary: Avant d'être juges, ils se connaissaient déjà, leurs destins les a séparés pour finalement, les lier à nouveaux. Biensure, maintenant, on connait tous la fin de leur histoire. Mais ce qu'on ne connaissait pas, c'était le début.Bergan x Ghis


_Disclamer: Personnage appartenant à Final Fantasy XII, l'histoire en elle même a été inventée._

_Pairing: Bergan x Ghis_

_Auteurs: Agonoize (écrit en tant que Ghis) & Saix (écrit en tant que Bergan)  
Genre: Yaoi fleur bleu neuneu huhu _

_Note: La fic en elle même est loin d'être finie, la partie 1 fait plus de 100 pages et est en court de fin. Il y aura encore 3 autres parties ensuite._

_L'échiquier du Coeur_

**Partie I- Chapitre premier**

_Ainsi est une vie, mêlée de douceurs et de douleurs. On pense vivre dans un conte de fée, mais la réalité nous présente une toute autre vision. La vie nous éloigna, la mort nous sépara. J'ai été bête, j'aurai dû te suivre. J'aurai dû annuler ma mission, empêcher cette folie. A présent, il n'est plus là, je m'en vais le rejoindre. Je ne sens plus mon cœur, il a éclaté, déchiré par ce qui me possédait, détruit par ce deuil. Je m'en vais te rejoindre. Je sens mon sang empoisonner mon organisme, un dernier soupire, je pars. Ma dernière vue se pose sur cette maudite princesse, je disparais de ce monde. J'espère pouvoir t'enlacer de mes ailes à nouveau, où que tu sois._

Je suis né dans une famille au service de l'empire. Une mère, servante d'un haut noble de la coure royale, un père soldat, reconnu pour sa fidélité envers sa majesté. Avant de partir à la guerre, ma mère me désira. Ainsi, d'un amour, je fus crée. Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu, c'est que l'accouchement eu des complications. Elle rendit l'âme en me mettant au monde. Faute de pouvoir m'éduquer, ce fut son frère qui s'occupa de m'élever, espérant le retour de mon père. Un mois d'attente, une lettre annonça son décès. Ainsi, ma tante obtenu les papiers pour m'élever, refusant de me livrer à un orphelinat. Vous devez sans doute vous demander comment je le sais ? C'est mon oncle, il m'a tout raconté.

J'ai grandi entouré de deux cousins. Je n'avais pas à me plaindre, la vie était plutôt paisible. La tante était autant intentionnée envers moi que ses propres enfants. Lorsque je piquais mes crises, je subissais les mêmes punitions qu'eux. Lorsque je progressais, elle pleurait de joie. J'eu la même éducation : Dure afin qu'on soit près à supporter les épreuves de la vie, mais n'allant pas jusqu'à la torture psychologique. La mère était notre confidente, elle nous enseigna la sagesse. Je dois avouer que je n'ai pas beaucoup utilisé cette part, j'aurai peut être dû.

A mes six ans, j'étais un grand rêvasseur. Je ne passais pas mon temps nez sur les cahiers, mais à manier une épée de bois. D'ailleurs, je n'allais pas à l'école, je trouvais ça trop ennuyeux: Une grosse erreur. Je passais mon temps à regarder le camp militaire non loin de chez moi. J'étais subjugué par ces hommes, je les prenais pour des géants. Mon oncle ne comprenait pas pourquoi je les observais avec autant d'admiration. Ils étaient forts, puissants, redoutable, comme dans les contes qu'on me racontait avant d'aller dans les bras de Morphée. Je voulais devenir comme eux, j'avais déjà cela en tête. Je m'imaginais déjà combattant les pirates. Brandissant mon épée de bois. Je me jetais sur mon oncle, poussant un cri de guerrier, tentant de l'attaquer. J'étais tellement frêle et minuscule, qu'il me choppait par le bassin me soulevant dans les airs. Souvent, les cousins rappliquaient, ils étaient jaloux que je m'entende aussi bien avec leur père. Évidement, il était soldat, je voulais qu'il m'apprenne à manier une vraie épée, quand je serai plus grand. Mon oncle et ma tante espéraient que cette ambition me passerait par la tête.

A mes douze ans, c'était définit, je voulais être soldat. Mon oncle n'approuva pas, il me força mainte fois à aller à l'école. J'étais réticent, je voulais être au service de l'empire, me battre, manier des armes, pas lire et écrire. J'avais affûté ma misérable épée de boite, m'entraînant seul. Les soldats passant dans les rues en riaient. Mes cousins m'ont tourné le dos, ils font plaisir à leurs parents. Ils suivent ce qu'ils leurs demandent. Lorsqu'ils rapportent des bonnes notes, c'est la fête. Moi, je reste dans mon coin, ignorant la morale : « tu devrais faire comme eux ! Plus tard ils obtiendront un travail qui rapporte ! ». S'en suivit par des longues disputes, ils avaient peurs pour moi. Ils refusaient sans cesse. Je tentais le regard doux, il ne marchait plus. Ils m'enferment dans ma chambre. Ils me disent "pas assez mûr" pour prendre de telles décisions. Je reste silencieux sur mon lit, à quoi bon lutter, si c'est pour être giflé par la suite.

Ils peuvent parler, ils peuvent raconter des histoires sanguinaires, je ne fondrais pas. J'ai pris ma décision, je la maintiens. Je ne succomberai pas, comme mes cousins. Je veux être soldat et je le serai. Mon oncle affirme que je ressemble bel et bien à mon père. Ma tante pleure désespérément. Pour elle, c'était déjà difficile d'avoir un mari à l'armée. Je voulais reprendre le grade de mon père, elle sanglota. Mais même de si beaux yeux ne m'empêchaient pas de mettre en place cette ambition.

Un an de tension, un an de dispute. Je leur tourne le dos, je deviens insupportable à leurs yeux. Je traîne déjà avec des jeunes recrues. Avec eux au moins, je peux parler de guerre. Mon oncle fut outré, lorsqu'il me surprit entrain de tenir l'une de leurs épées. J'avais du mal, je percevais la nette différence de poids. Il manqua de me baffer en public. Il me cria dessus, quand un homme s'interposa. Un calme inquiétant, une aura affolante et cette armure d'argent. On le nomme juge, mon oncle est angoissé. J'admire la manière dont il le maître. Il n'a même pas à sortir une de ses immenses épées. Il se tourna vers moi, m'adressant un regard. Je suis tombé des nus, comme les filles qui sautent en direction du plus beau noble. Je crois que si ma mâchoire inférieure n'était pas tenue, elle serait tombée au sol. Un haut gradé était entrain de m'adresser la parole :

« Allons dont, tu souhaites devenir soldat ? »

J'acquiesce le visage. Je n'arrive pas à sortir un mot.

« Et quelle en est la raison ? » Continua t'il d'une voix mielleuse. Sa manière de m'adresser la parole me sidérait. Il était posé. Il avait l'air fier de lui et redoutable. Sa posture mettait en avant son buste, cela suffisait pour nous paralyser. Je suis resté un instant à le dévorer des yeux, j'ai secoué ma tête et balbutia courageusement :

« Servir l'empire ! ... ! Continuer là où mon père s'est arrêté ! »

Il tourna les yeux vers mon oncle. Celui-ci se fit tout petit. A croire qu'un message avait été transmit. Du jour au lendemain, il décida de signer les papiers, afin que j'entre dans le registre de l'armée. Une dernière soirée en leurs présences, mon rêve allait se réaliser. Je n'ai jamais autant hurlé de joie, courut dehors, je planais. Ma tante sanglote encore, elle me serre dans ses bras. Elle ne veut pas que je parte, elle se refuse cette vision. Mes cousins semblent ravis, un sourire narquois sur leurs lèvres. Mon oncle reste froid, il n'a pas confiance en moi. Je le vois très bien dans son regard. Il ne m'adresse pu un œil. Il ne me voit plus. Je crois qu'il me renie, peu importe, ma nouvelle famille se trouve là bas. Durant le chemin, il reste droit, sondant l'horizon. Je limite pensant que c'était un pas militaire. J'ai travers le portail, je pouvais à présent voir le camp. Il salue un autre homme, je le mime, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire l'inconnu. Je me souviens de ces soldats alignés, ils s'avancent et exécutent l'ordre du général. Ils ont une carrure d'athlète, ils ont le regard haut, leurs armes sont d'autant plus redoutables que leur force. La plus part s'entraîne au tir, d'autre à montrer sur un chocobo. L'entraînement est dur, ça je ne le doutais pas. Mais, ils étaient devenus des armes redoutables. On comprend à présent pourquoi les armées ennemies nous craignent. Aucun d'entre eux n'est faible et lâche. Du moins, à les voir, c'étaient des brutes épaisses.

Une fois arrivé devant un bâtiment, mon oncle s'arrête. Son regard s'assombrit, il tremble. C'est l'heure de se dire « en revoir ». J'avance, j'avoue la porte. A peine je fais un pas qu'il m'empoigne. Je le regarde d'un air agacé, il me répliqua d'une voix angoissée :

« Ici, seul les plus forts en survivront »

Je n'avais pas comprit, à vrai dire, je m'en foutais. J'étais dévoré par la curiosité naïve. Lorsque les portes se refermèrent derrière moi, j'aperçus des enfants de mon âge assis au sol, entourant une arène sur élevé. Il y avait toute sorte d'expression : du grand prétentieux, au timide, en passant par l'emo…quelques-uns uns m'adressèrent un regard, d'autres discutaient entre eux. Certains ricanaient, je ne leur offris pas l'opportunité de leur demander la cause de cette euphorie. J'étais frêle et sans doute l'un des plus maigre. La majorité devait être des fils de nobles et bourgeois. Du moins, je déduisais cela à la manière de se vêtir. Eux, ils gloussaient à ma vue, me parlant dans un langage inconnu. Ceux de mon niveau social restaient silencieux ou discutaient amicalement. On voyait l'ouverture d'esprit de certains.

Après une bonne heure d'attente, accroupis dans un coin de la salle, une personne haut gradé, suivit par quatre soldats arrivèrent. Il monta sur l'estrade, fit l'appel et nous expliqua sagement le but. Je fus subjugué par la demande. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, seulement quatre vingt places pour aux moins deux cents enfants présents. Ainsi, notre but était de s'affronter par des matchs. Pas un combat ordinaire, on devait tuer son adversaire, jusqu'à arriver au nombre de participants recrutés. Tout se déroula devant mes yeux, des êtres innocents se battaient avec une épée. C'était une épreuve difficile, l'arme était lourde, si on tombait sur un adversaire plus grand, caractériel ou qui savait déjà manier l'épée, s'en était finit. Lorsque je montai pour la première fois sur l'estrade, j'entendis les rires de ces petits fils à papa. J'étais confronté à l'un d'entre eux. Il était très sur de lui, le regard hautain. Il maniait l'épée à perfection. J'étais dans le beau drap, j'avais du mal et le poids du métal ne m'aidait pas. J'entendais mon cœur battre, j'étais angoissé, néanmoins, je n'allais pas céder ma place à ce prétentieux. Lorsque le combat débuta, il me fonça dessus. On aurait dit un taureau enragé. Il me promit une fin douloureuse, je m'empressai d'esquiver, courant comme une fille. J'étais ridicule, cela devait divertir, je les entendais se moquer de moi. L'autre n'était pas d'humeur euphorique, il se concentrait, cherchant à me toucher. Je n'ai jamais autant courut, on aurait dû me donner un tissu, j'aurai pu jouer au toréador. Les minutes passaient, les soldats s'impatientaient, ils voulaient voir du sang couler. Par malheur, j'ai glissé sur l'une des flaques, me rétamant méchamment contre le sol. J'entendis la lame de mon adversaire, je m'empressais de me retourner, pointant l'épée tel un crucifie. J'avais hurlé, j'étais terrorisé. Je suis resté les yeux fermés, tremblant comme un moins que rien. Lorsque j'ouvris un œil, je perçus une expression macabre penchée vers mon visage. J'ai hurlé de plus belle, lâchant l'arme, reculant du cadavre. J'étais tâché de sang, je suis descendu de l'estrade en pleure. Recroquevillé sur moi-même, tapis dans l'ombre, je ne réalisais pas que j'avais tué quelqu'un. Je tremblais, j'avais fait dans mon froc et je paniquais. Etait-ce cela l'armé ? Tué pour obtenir son grade ? Écraser les autres pour être le plus fort ?

Adversaire sur adversaire, j'empilais la motte de morts. Plus le temps passait, plus j'allais mal. L'un des duellistes m'avait frappé sec au visage, un autre m'avait pas mal surprit, j'étais éraflé de toute part. Il n'y avait aucune pause, j'étais essoufflé. Je me demandais comment je pouvais encore tenir debout. Un de mes genoux saignait, j'avais serré un tissu juste au-dessus, comme me l'avait conseillé un enfant de paysans. Il avait aussi réussit à tuer des gens et visiblement était impressionné par moi. J'étais déterminé, je voulais obtenir ma place. Lorsque c'était un de ces excentriques, je prenais un sale plaisir à les faire saigner. Les autres, j'avais de la pitié, surtout lorsque je dus abattre un jeune pleurnichard. Pas de quartier, il fallait que je mette mes sentiments de côté.

Une vraie boucherie, l'estrade était inondée de sang. Plus il y avait de morts, plus je sentais l'espoir monter à la tête. J'étais affolé, je voulais que sa se termine. Je ne pouvais plus supporter cette odeur de sang. Ça empestait le cadavre. Cette vue de boyaux m'avait donné des nausées, c'est à peine si je ne tournais pas de l'œil. Comment pouvait –on infliger un tel sévices à des mineurs ?

Je fus un des gagnants, mais dans un piteux état comme la plus part. Entre un bras, une épaule et un genou en sang, je souffrais. Je pleurais en silence, je ne voyais plus grand-chose. On me conduisit au soin, auquel j'eus plusieurs jours de repos, le temps que les plaies cicatrices.

Après cela, je commençai mon enseignement militaire. J'appris à marcher les épaules droites, à tenir une arme et à suivre des pas imposé. Je me levais très tôt le matin, un petit déjeuné, une douche et enfin une course. Une fois le parcourt finit, on se regroupait dans la cours, afin de chanter un chant. Je percevais des regards en ma direction. Je n'aimais pas la manière dont ils me regardaient. Je préférais écouter le général, restant silencieux. Bien que je sois anxieux. C'était tous les jours comme ça. Des soldats plus âgés, proche de la trentaine me dévoraient des yeux. Je dois avouer que j'étais androgyne et qu'au fur et à mesure des années, j'étais attirant. Lors des repas, l'un d'eux s'approcha de moi, il commença à me parler. Je l'ignorais, mangeant silencieusement, regardant la table comme un chef-œuvre. Je pouvais vous certifier qu'elle était tachée de purée séchée, quelques cendres de cigarette et des mots gravés à la lame de couteau. Il s'était rendu compte que je l'ignorais, j'ai continué tous les jours où il s'incrustait. Je ne voulais même pas savoir à quoi il ressemblait, je sentais déjà son regard me cramer les cheveux. Lors des douches s'étaient pareilles, j'attendais qu'il finisse, qu'il soit suffisamment loin pour entrer et me laver le plus vite possible. J'avais eu des sous-entendus comme quoi des jeunes étaient bizutés par des soldats impériaux. Ça, je l'avais remarqué, j'étais l'une de leurs cibles. La raison devait être ma longue chevelure d'or et mon visage quelque peu féminin. Pourtant, j'étais un jeune homme, je commençais à avoir une carrure digne d'un combattant. Il insiste, je crois qu'il n'a pas comprit que je suis un homme.

Une soirée, il n'était pas allé se doucher, j'ai attendu un moment avant de me rendre à me donner le feu vert. J'étais entré dans une de ses cabines, afin de ne plus sentir la boue. C'est alors que sentit une main caresse ma cuisse, j'avais sursauté et m'étais collé comme un idiot contre une des parois. Je lui lançai un regard noir. Il était accompagné d'un autre soldat. Il m'a regarde, s'approchant lentement. Je n'aimais pas cette expression, j'ai cherché mon épée. Malheur, elle était en main ennemie. J'ai serré les bras, me préparant à répliquer contre eux. Il m'a giflé et ça a suffit pour me faire tomber au sol. J'ai tenté de me défendre, je perdais d'avance. Il était trop fort et me plaqua contre un des murs. J'ai hurlé, cherchant à alerter les autres. Il prenait un malin plaisir à entendre mon cri. Il a abusé de moi, devant un de ses amis. Il voulait que je m'égosille comme une fille. Je n'ai pas pu me défendre, humilié, bafoué. Il m'a titillé, écartant mes jambes. Je ne sais ce qu'il a enfoncé, mais ce fut tellement insupportable que j'en suis ressorti les jambes arrières paralysée à cause des maux de mon arrière train. J'ai sangloté, je voulais rentrer chez moi. J'aurai dû les écouter, ce n'est pas l'armé, c'est un asile ! Je ne reconnaissais pas les histoires de ma tante. J'étais dans un cauchemar et je voulais en sortir. Je me suis relevé lentement, me tenant à la porte. Je l'ai vu s'éloigner en ricanant. J'ai senti de la rancoeur, je voulais l'étriper en public. J'ai senti un liquide visqueux couler de mon entre jambe, j'en ai frissonné de douleur.

Je pensais que c'était finit, qu'il n'allait plus le refaire, mais il semblait en manque. J'étais sa petite proie, je trouvais maint moyen pour le fuir. Il osait me toucher en public, il voulait que les autres m'entendent hurler. Il disait que j'avais un cri de fille et ça avait de dont de réveiller les hormones des autres. Je ne me suis enfermé dans les cabinets, me repliant sur moi-même, j'ai jamais autant pleuré. Toute une soirée peu être, je l'ignore, mais le lendemain, j'avais des poches aux yeux. Je n'avais que moi-même pour me consoler. Personne ne venait me défendre. C'était chacun pour soie. Je compris à force que plus je devais renforcer mon caractère. Les entraînements étaient les seuls moments où je me sentais bien. J'ai passé mes nerfs sur une botte de foin, m'imaginant la tête de ce connard. La plus part des épreuves avec épée en main, je les réussissais haut la main. Je défoulais mes nerfs, j'avais envie de l'écraser. Je voulais le chevaucher, pour qu'il comprenne ce qu'il me faisait endurer. Ma jouissance fut le jour, où lorsqu'il cherchait à me doigter, je lui ai foutu un pain dans la tronche. Son nez a éclaté sous ma main, j'ai entendu l'os se brisé. Je me suis enfui la tête haute. Ce que j'ai gagné de cette action : une double ration. En effet, je ne me suis pas gêné à le privée de son repas. Ça lui apprendra de mettre en avant son vingt et unième doigt. Ça c'était le point positif, le point négatif, se fut les cinq cent pompes. Il avait tout cafté au général.

La partie n'était pas finit, Il ne voulait pas me lâcher. Il a osé me bourrer. J'ai fini dans ses draps vêtus comme une fille. Il voulait faire une soirée à plusieurs. Il voulait me faire comprendre que ça ne se passerait pas comme ça. Il voulait se venger du coup. Je n'ai jamais exprimé autant de haine. Pour le couper dans son jeu, je me suis mis à rire. Il était resté figé. Le pauvre, je l'ai coupé dans son action. Il voulait embrasser mes fesses. Je lui présentai mon pied. Là, il en perdit quelques dents et je fila en douce, profitant que son ami le relève. Je me suis enfoui, poursuivit par deux hommes nus. Entre moi qui devais soulever la robe pour libérer mes jambes et eux qui grognaient comme des chiens enragés, cela présentait un magnifique spectacle. Je crois que mon général aurait été subjugué par la rapidité de la course. Son chronomètre aurait explosé. Heureusement que c'était la nuit, je ne pense pas que j'aurai eu le courage de foncer vêtu en fille, dans tout le camp.

Je me suis rétamé comme une merde. Par chance, la tente où dormait mon oncle se trouvait à quelques mètres. Je me suis relevé et j'ai foncé net dedans. Ils sont rentrés presque en même temps que moi. Les soldats se réveillèrent en sursaut, brandissant leurs armes. J'ai crié et montré les deux hommes nus. Outrés, ils ont foncé vers eux, leurs montrant comment on punissait les pervers. J'ai béni mon oncle, l'enlaçant comme un pauvre demeuré affolé.

« Hey ! Regarde-toi ! T'as pas de couille pour te défendre tout seul ! » Répliqua l'un d'eux.

Là, ce n'était pas la chose à prononcer. J'ai attrapé une épée et je les aie coursés toute la nuit. Le lendemain, l'histoire était passée de tente en tente. Le groupe dans lequel je faisais partie m'admirait. Mais, ils m'ont haït quand le général nous a fait subir une punition collective. Je dois avouer que c'était bien mieux les pompes qu'être sauté par ces crétins. Je me suis effondré sur le lit, éclatant de rire.

A mes dix huit ans, je suis placé dans l'armée impériale, jugé bon soldat. On m'a offert une épée de type claymore, afin que je manie avec les deux mains. C'est encore plus lourd que ma minable épée datant. J'ai des entraînements plus rudes. On m'entraîne dans des terrains risqués. Et là, on tue des créatures qui peuvent dépasser notre taille. C'est pas de la rigolade, pas mal de soldats rentrent blessés. Ainsi, j'apprends des attaques en groupes ou en solitaire, suivant si ceux qui sont avec moi survivent ou non. Oh, je n'en suis pas sortit indène, par moment ces monstres me surprennent. Je ressors parfois avec des morsures, empoissonné voir brûlé. Au début, je faisais encore ma fillette, criant à chaque coup. A force, c'est plus des soupires, je sers les dents cachant mes maux. J'ai apprit à monter sur un chocobo. Je peux vous certifier une chose : je déteste ces bestioles. Je les ferais bien frirent. Elles te regardent avec leurs grands yeux, faisant mine d'être innocent. Mais elles sont la sale manie de mordre votre cape, quand vont êtes dos à elles. Je préfère la marche à pied, même si ça crève plus. J'eus aussi à faire à une mission visant à capturer des pirates du ciel. Bon, j'ai du en tuer quelque un, mais ce ne fut qu'un détail parmi tan d'autres.

A vingt ans, je rentre d'une guerre. Les tensions entre les empires Achardien et Rozzarien se sont fait sentir dans la lisière des deux royaumes. Je fus récompensé par ma bravoure. Ce ne fut pas une tâche facile, beaucoup en on périt. Par la même occasion, j'ai sympathisé avec deux soldats. On s'était entre aidé durant la bataille. Un trio infernal et redoutable. Je ne me suis encore jamais diverti. On comptait les têtes et limite on faisait le concours de celui qui explosait le plus de soldat ennemi. Au final, on est retournés sur nos terres, la victoire pour notre empire. Je me suis permis de prendre quelques jours de congés. Mes deux compagnons de routes, m'ont suivit, on est logé dans un camp militaire de la capitale. C'était plus confortable que les tentes. Je me suis enfoncé dans mon lit, regardant le matelas dans dessus. J'ai donné un coup de pied sec dessus, répliquant d'une voix enjouée :

« Allez ! On va fêter notre victoire dans un bistro ! Je meurs de soif !»

Le soldat au-dessus de moi, sur le lit en hauteur avait atterrit au sol. Il me lança un regard noir, puis éclata de rire.

« Allons-y ! Soldat Bergan ! La taverne nous attend ! »

Le troisième se leva, il me tira de mon lit et nous nous dirigèrent vers ce lieu à l'odeur d'alcool et de tabac. Jamais bien les tavernes, surtout pour leur ambiance enjouée. Mais aussi, pour les petites bagarres. Mes deux potes aiment bien sonner les gens avec des bouteilles quand ça se passe. Moi je vois plus gros : une chaise ou une table. La, j'ai une petite soif d'un alcool fort d' archadès. Une fois sortit du camp, on se dirige dans les rues étroites. On choisit toujours les lieux les plus hostiles, c'est là où la boisson est la meilleure.

« Et si on en profitait pour se faire une belle demoiselle » proposa l'un des deux.

« Tu rigoles ! Moi je veux me bourrer la face ! » Grognais-je en avançant. Je ne supporte pas là vu de ses chaudasses en mini jupe.

« Voyons, ne soit pas radoteur, ça va te faire du bien, une petite nuit bien dynamique ! » Insista t'il en ricanant. Il me tapota l'épaule. Il pensait ça parce que je suis séduisant ? J'en ai rien à foutre de ma beauté.

« Je préfère mieux une tite bouteille à une péri ! » Déclarai-je, me préparant à gravir les marches. En parlant de ces demoiselles, deux lapins vêtus de maigre bikini et bustier s'avancèrent. Toujours ce maudit déhanchement qui avait le don de me faire fumer sur place. Je m'empressai donc de gravir les marches, quand un être me fonça dessus.

_Je n'aie rien vu venir, tu m'avais prévenus, je le sais, mais une fois encore je n'en ai fait qu'à ma tête._

_Ma tête ? Ce qui me guidait dans ma tâche ? Le simple fait de te voir enfin heureux. Depuis toujours, je te vois jurer que par lui, notre futur empereur cet homme que je méprise depuis toujours, Je savais à quel point tu tenais à moi, je le savais, mais je ne voulais plus que tu souffres de cette dévotion. _

_Et maintenant, même si j'admets mon erreur, j'aurais au moins essayé. Mon ambition m'a finalement brûlé, moi, et mon précieux vaisseau._

_J'espère ne pas te revoir de si tôt, reste et soit heureux._

_Même si déjà, tu me manques._

Ma naissance ? Que dire de plus, a part que je venais au monde. Étrangement, je n'aie même pas hurlé, j'ai regardé l'accoucheur avec des grands yeux, et ainsi, on me surnomma « la poupée »

Drôle de surnom pour un garçon n'est-ce pas ? Ca faisait rire ma mère, je m'en souviens bien car c'est elle qui m'a raconté tout cela.

Rare sont les personnes qui ont eu ma chance, je suis venu au monde dans un milieu aisé d'Archadès, voir, un des plus aisés, mon père, sénateur, était un des plus riches hommes de tout l'empire.

Et j'étais son unique fils.

Enfant donc, j'étais destiné à ce que son destiné les jeunes nobles, être un érudit, apprendre à lire, écrire, calculer, mais surtout, j'étais destiné au bonheur d'une famille et d'un compte en banque excessivement remplit. Je dis bien j'étais, car ce n'est pas ce qui est arrivé.

Ma famille ? Elle était tout ce qui a de plus parfait, sans doute que beaucoup m'enviait, mon père et ma mère était toujours uni comme au premier jour au fil de temps qui est passé, je grandissais à leurs coté, avec une mère protectrice et douce, et un père autoritaire qui savait me donner exemple. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui m'a donné goût à sa profession, et le jour où il a apprit que je voulais suivre ces traces, il en a sauté de joie, ainsi que ma mère.

Je me souviens de ces longues soirées d'hiver, assis devant un feu à lire des livres, et curieux, de questionner mes parents qui étaient tout simplement en train de se détendre.

Hélas, cette sérénité, cette joie, ce sourire sur le visage d'un enfant, fut rapidement effacée. Par la peste.

Le dernier souvenir que j'ai de ma mère, est lointain, une ombre sur un lit, elle tousse et m'appelle, mais je ne viens pas, retenus par notre maître de maison. Puis plus rien, je vois au lointain son visage devenir blanc, ces traits s'aggravent, les yeux fermés, sa poitrine ne se soulève plus à chaque respiration, car elle ne respire plus.

J'entends mon père pleurer, je vois sa cache thoracique se soulever à chaque sanglots, lui il pleure, lui que j'ai toujours vu sourire, je vois son monde et le miens s'écrouler en l'espace d'une larme.

Je ne me rendais pas encore compte de la situation, pour moi, ma mère, cette femme encore trop jeune pour mourir, celle que je croyais immortelle et qui nous rendait heureux moi et mon père, je penserais qu'elle reviendrait, je le pensais jusqu'à ce que je voie sa tombe.

Mes petites jambes d'enfant de treize ans, n'ont pas supporté les poids de la souffrance et je me suis effondré, ma tenue de deuil m'importait peu, il pleuvait à verse et mes genoux se sont enlisé dans la boue. J'ai caché mon visage dans mes mains et je l'ai appelé comme je l'appelais après un mauvais rêve.

Mais elle n'est pas venue, elle ne viendrait plus jamais.

Ce jour a changé toute une vie…Que dis-je…a changé nos vies, à moi, et à mon père qui suite à ce décès est devenu complètement fou, persuadé que mère était toujours en vie, je me réveillais parfois au beau milieu de la nuit en entendant ces appels.

Il était perdu. Et il allait m'entraîner dans sa chute.

Petit à petit, mon père a prit goût aux liqueurs Archadienne, quand il rentrait allumer une allumette prés de lui et c'était l'explosion tellement l'odeur de l'alcool suintait de ses vêtements.

Il titubait dans le corridor de notre manoir, généralement, il me réveillait en m'appelant de sa voix d'ivrogne. J'ouvrais la porte, la bonne aussi était généralement réveiller par ces cris. Elle me lança un regard inquiet et m'adressa avec angoisse.

« Seigneur Ethan, n'y allez pas, laissez le donc dissoudre l'alcool qu'il a dans le sang… »

Je restais silencieux, elle avait raison, jamais je n'aurais du y aller, jamais, mais à cette époque, j'avais 16 ans, j'étais un enfant naïf qui n'avait grandit qu'a travers livres et cours.

Et aussi a travers le deuil.

La pénombre dans l'escalier, je lutte contre elle avec une misérable bougie de cire blanche, je descends doucement marche sur marche pour enfin arriver face à lui, le dos courbé, il se tient a une petite table.

« Où est ta mère ? »

Je baisse les yeux, après un an, mon père avait sombré dans l'alcool au point d'être persuadé que ma mère existait toujours.

« Maman est morte il y a un an » essayais-je de le raisonner

« Mensonge ! »

Il m'empoigne par le bras avec une telle violence que la bougie s'échoue au sol, répandant sa cire fondue, la flamme s'était éteinte et me laissait dans une semi-obscurité.

D'une force que je ne lui connaissais pas, il me souleva et me plaqua contre un mur.

« Tu crois que je vais te croire, tu as 16 ans, et tu t'imagines déjà faire la loi ici ? »

Je reste un instant silencieux, je le regarde dans les yeux, ses yeux troublés par l'alcool ressemble à ceux d'un chien enragé.

« Tu vois bien que mère n'est plus là » Soufflais-je alors d'un calme serein.

S'en était trop pour lui, je sens sa respiration l'accélérer, son teint déjà rouge devient écarlate, son empoigne se ressert a me couper la circulation, puis je le sens me lancé contre la table du salon qui se brise sous mon poids.

Je me souviens encore de la douleur de mon dos, j'étais un enfant frêle, on pouvait facilement me comparer à une fille, mes cheveux noirs, mon teint pâle et mes yeux bruns, mais surtout ce corps mince me donnait l'impression d'être faible.

Et je venais d'y goutter.

J'avais l'impression que ma colonne vertébrale avait été brisée en deux, en un instant, j'ai cru ne plus savoir marcher, mes jambes me picotaient comme si des milliers d'aiguilles venaient d'y être enfoncées.

Et ma tête, je voyais flou je distinguais à peine le spectre qui s'avançait vers moi, il n'en avait pas fini visiblement.

Non, tout ça venait de commencer.

« Je vais t'apprendre à dire de tels choses sur ta mère »

Quoi comme choses ? Où avais-je menti ? Tout était vrai.

Il me gifla violemment, si fort que j'ai cru que la partie inférieure de ma mâchoire allait voler en éclat je suis rester sans broncher, en attendant que ça passe, mais évidemment, il n'en est pas resté là.

Je me souviens encore du métal de cette foutue ceinture il frappait si fort que je crus tomber dans les vapes. Je me retenais de crier, car je ne voulais pas qu'il soit satisfait de me voir souffrir, car dans ses yeux, il n'y avait que du sadisme et de l'alcool. Finalement il cessa, en sanglot, il s'écroula à mes cotés et prit le corps du gamin de seize que j'étais dans ses bras, il me serrait si fort que la douleur des plaies qu'il m'avait fait il y a dix minutes s'intensifiait. Mai il semblait pleurer et réclamer mon pardon, un pardon qui biensure, il n'a jamais eu.

J'avais l'épaule humide de ses larmes et croyez-moi que, si je n'avais pas souffert autant, je l'aurai repoussé aussi vite qu'il n'était venus se coller à moi.

« Tu ressemble tant à ta mère, tu le sais ? »

Son comportement avait changé, il restait là a l'étreinte, me chuchotant ce genre de phrase à l'oreille, puis, il vint caresser mes cheveux longs, passant ses doigts dedans.

Dégoûté, j'ai oublié ma douleur je me suis levé ignorant son étreinte et ses pleures, j'ai titubé jusqu'à ma chambre, et je me suis jeter sur mon lit, le dos en sang.

Je me suis endormit quand il cessa de picoter.

C'est ainsi que commença mon long cauchemar, souvent, je subissais ces sévices, parfois si intense que j'en perdais connaissance, je me réveillais le lendemain matin dans ma chambre, les domestiques veillant sur moi.

J'avoue que je leur dois beaucoup, chaque matin après ce genre de crise je me réveillais et je voyais un visage souriant, et moi, tuméfié de la tête au pied, je me contentais tout simplement de répondre à ce sourire.

Tant d'années ont passés, j'ai dix huit ans, et au fil du temps, j'ai appris a haïr cet homme qui jadis fut mon père. Aujourd'hui, il n'y avait plus rien qui justifiaient que je l'appelle ainsi, mon géniteur était le mot plus approprié, car je ne pouvais nier qu'il était à l'origine de mon existence.

J'ai donc décidé de le haïr, j'ai oublié en l'espace de quelques années les bons souvenirs de famille, ceux où nous sourions tous les trois sur les photos, ceux où j'étais heureux.

Tout ça a été remplacé par des larmes et du sang.

Assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, dans notre bibliothèque privée, j'observe l'été se lever sur Archadés, la chaleur traversait les vitres, le ciel était aussi bleu que la mer, le calme, enfin.

Quand je repense à cette époque, j'ai du mal a croire que tout cela m'ai amené à être juge…Mais finalement, c'est beaucoup mieux ainsi. Le destin a fait ce qu'il devait faire.

Le jour où tout a changé, c'est le jour où je l'ai vu pour la première fois, j'avoue, jamais je n'aurais pensé un jour admettre que ma vie avait changé à cause d'une rencontre si courte, mais qu'importe, c'est ce qui est arrivé.

La consommation alcoolique de mon père n'avait pas diminué, chaque soir, après son travail, il rentrait deux heures en retard voir plus, empestant l'alcool à trois kilomètres.

Ce jour là, était le jour qui allait faire tout changé. C'était alors que le soir se levait sur Archades, bientôt, mon père allait être de retour, et un mot de travers allait suffire pour subir la racler habituel.

S'en était assez.

Assez de ses délires, de ses illusions, et de cette douleur. Il ne comptait plus pour moi, il n'était plus rien, juste une loque humaine qui perdait sa dignité au fil des verres qu'il buvait.

Nous étions à table ce jour là, j'étais assis face à lui, il fumait le cigare ce qui avait le don de me faire tousser fortement.

Je regardais mon assiette vide, appuyé sur le dossier de ma chaise, les mains dans les poches de mon pantalon, j'avais ce regard triste habituel maintenant, celui qui faisait de la peine a tous ici, sauf à lui.

Il commença alors à parler tout seul, marmonnant, parlant ensuite de moi, mais j'avais juste appris à l'ignorer, chose que je faisais à merveille.

« Tu m'écoutes bâtard ! » Hurla-t-il alors, je sentis alors la pointe de son cigare brûlant me cramer la joue. Je ne réagis pas, je laisse juste tombé cette horreur à mes pieds. Il se lève alors, je sais quels sont ses projets, il m'empoigne par le bras, me soulève de ma chaise mais s'en est trop.

D'un geste vif, trop vif, je me débats, un bout de ma chemise reste dans la bataille, mais pas seulement ça.

Le miroir de ma mère tombe de la commode, nos yeux se rivent sur lui, il tombe, et se brise en mille morceaux sur le sol. Le seul souvenir restant d'elle se brise sur le sol en mille et un éclat de verre.

Mon père hurle, il s'agenouille au sol, rampe verre les morceaux de verres, les ramasses à s'en écorcher les mains. Et moi, prit d'une panique folle, je cours, je fuis, je sors de ce manoir de fou et me libère de mes fantômes. Je suis libre pendant quelques heures.

Je me confronte pour la première fois à la foule d'Archades, la fête, la musique, le brouhaha, j'ai le vertige, j'ai l'impression que ma tête tourne, que je vais tomber, mais qu'importe, je cours, loin et vite, aussi vite que je peu. Certains me regardent d'un étrange regard, d'autre m'ignore complètement. Mais qu'importe. Fuir était tout ce qui m'importait.

Jusqu'au moment où plongé dans ma fuite, je percute quelqu'un.

Un jeune homme, un soldat apparemment, je lève les yeux vers lui, je suis embarrassé, je sens ses collègues et leurs sourires pervers, d'ailleurs c'est évident, ils m'ont prit pour une femme. Je lance un regard furtif à cet homme, je m'excuse et je m'éloigne doucement.

Cette rencontre, cette seule et unique rencontre, si brève fut-elle, allait définitivement changer ma vie.


End file.
